


With The Creatures That Play Outside

by Dentss



Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [4]
Category: De Pride Isle Sanatorium (Roblox Game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Archangels, Based on a Roblox Game, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Changelings, Dark Elves, De Pride Isle Sanatorium, Drow, Drunk Elves, Elves, Elves are Dicks, Everyone Is Gay, Firbolgs, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Gen, Half-Orcs - Freeform, Kenku, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Orcs, Pekapekas, Snarky Elves, Tieflings, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, Wood Elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: so De Pride Isle Sanatorium from Roblox... I may have gotten a little excited and
Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738126
Kudos: 2





	1. God Knows You're On My Mind [Rewritten]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fantastic boyfriend Alex (yet again)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fantastic+boyfriend+Alex+%28yet+again%29).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten as of 12/11/2020

Sitting on the dock, Avalia stares out at the place they would soon be calling their (temporary) _home._ It’s the first time since Valas’ employment that the Fermentum family has ever visited De Pride Isle Sanatorium. Veladon claims the place is disgusting and filled with shameful people who he has, more than once, expressed great disdain for.

Avalia doesn’t trust her father’s word for it. She had already detached herself from her family, marrying into the Sanguises and going against everything her father had ever taught her to believe.

The island itself is absolutely stunning, at least from what she can see from where she sits on the small sister island. The morning sun beats down beautifully on the faraway sanatorium, showering the lush green grass in light. Healthy, strong trees wave their branches like a warm welcoming party drawing in travellers to stay. Avalia doesn’t know why Veladon hates this place so much, nor how _anyone_ could hate it. It looks like a place she could spend her whole life.

Drolden, her oldest brother, stands with his arms behind his back beside their older sister Kismet, staring out at the waves as they watch their ship to the mainland nearing. Kismet speaks with her tone judgemental, “Avalia, you should _really_ have chosen something better to wear. This is a sanatorium, not the back alley.”

She lets out a huff of laughter. Unlike the others, her style is casual and comfortable – defying them is her thing. A black leather jacket covers her shoulders, a purple shirt sitting beneath. Ripped jeans clothe her legs, and instead of her family’s smart slip-ons and carefully tied shoes she’s settled for dark trainers. She looks out of place, but she doesn’t mind that one bit.

Drolden scoffs, his analytical gaze drifting back to the water. The transport arrives, waiting at the dock for the newcomers to hop on. It’s just the Fermentum family that climbs aboard, plus their well-packed suitcases. Veladon looks across the ship, subtle but not enough for Avalia to miss. He’s judging it.

The captain, a pale brown-haired man, doesn’t say anything as he takes the wheel. Instead, a tanned man dotted with pale yellow and black scales and striped by a matte black approaches. It’s immediately apparent that he has a bright blue serpentine tongue. Avalia watches it flicker in and out from his lips, enjoying the absurdity of it all.

His eyes have a dark red sclera, but the irises under his slit pupil are a pale gold. His hair is dark blue-black and a tail of the same colour, striped underneath with the same yellow as the scales on his face. He’s dressed in a light brown vest and some short shorts, sandals upon his feet. When they’d been told about the islanders, they certainly hadn’t been expecting _this,_ but Avalia had to admit that he is dressed for the increasingly warm weather.

Drolden, luckily, is the first to speak, keeping Veladon quiet for the time being. “Are you going to be our guide, then?”

“Sure am,” the man smirks, his fangs glinting in the bright sunlight. “Looks like I’m in the company of a _very_ handsome fella, and three very beautiful ladies. Ain’t I lucky?”

Avalia laughs, smirking in her father’s direction and moving to bump shoulders with Drolden. Kismet is smiling, and Venesa too. Avalia notes her brother’s brief glance towards Veladon to see whether he’s watching (which, unfortunately, he was) before he straightens himself up and looks off to the gradually nearing Pride Isle.

Venesa politely reaches out her hand to shake the islander’s. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Where will we be staying?”

“Pleasure to meet you too. I’m Fel, you’ll be seein’ me around a lot. As for where yer gonna stay, there are quite a few guest homes in the village, just a way’s walk from the sanatorium. We’ve just got a teensy weensy problem – the only available guest house right now has four beds. And there are, if the strange man over there-“ he subtly gestures to Veladon, “-isn’t a hallucination, five of you. So I’ll take the odd one out and he’ll be sharin’ a place with me. Wouldn’t want to tear the lovers or the girls apart, now would we?”

“Thank you, but Drolden will be with-” Veladon protests, doing so in his sinisterly sincere voice, intimidation no doubt his goal.

Fel cuts him off as soon as he detects the objection. “Me! Fantastic, glad we agree. It’ll be an absolute pleasure to have him.”

Avalia can barely hold back her laughter.

“Erm… are there any other guides we could have?” Drolden asks after a moment, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Don’t think you’ll want ‘em,” Fel grins, winking, _“they’re all a bit sick.”_

“Oh dear,” Drolden sighs sardonically, “I hope they get better soon.”

Fel reaches out with delicate hands towards Veladon, efficiently straightening his already straight tie. “Yeah yeah, sure they will. Anyway, I’ll see ya later, pretties.”

Avalia cackles for a while, then she follows Fel to the side of the ship, resting her elbows on the rails.

“So, you’re Avalia. You married my oldest brother a while back,” he hums indifferently. His attitude has dulled down now into something more casual.

“Corv? Yeah dude. Wasn’t a happy marriage,” she frowns, pursing her lips as she thinks back to the arguments, the kids, the fighting. Corvus had hit her, and to her shame she hit him back. Nobody will get to hear about that part, though. She doesn’t want the pity that comes with confessing it, nor does she want to feel the humiliation.

“You two stuck it out for a while. I’m sorry, Avalia,” Fel murmurs. They’re close to the island now, the sight replacing her sorrow with excitement. The place is even more beautiful up close.

“It’s whatever. Just history now,” she shrugs, a smile returning to her face as she finally makes out the greenery. The grass is healthy and long, and there are bushes and trees all over, fruit dotting some.

When they dock, Fel salutes the ship’s captain, who rolls his eyes and watches as the group leave. Avalia loves how soft the ground is underfoot, even through her shoes. _I’ll have to go on a walk without them. The land is healthy as fuck._

She gazes up at the tall hills they have yet to climb to get to the village. In the distance, at the highest peak she can make out, is the sanatorium. It’s a grand building, standing tall and proud like a King overlooking their kingdom. She can’t believe they’ll be there soon, standing within the very place in which her brother has worked his way almost to the top. But it’s the same place that holds many people with mental issues, not to mention the wide array of illnesses, some of which contagious, others lethal. There are no incidents, strangely enough, that she or anyone else seems to know of, of any visitors getting hurt or sick. Even Veladon doesn’t have anything to bring up of the sanatorium’s past.

As they walk, Fel starts to speak. “So I’m sure you’re takin’ in the beautiful land yer gonna be callin’ home for a while. Durin’ the day time, yer more than welcome to explore, whether it’s the beach or the sanatorium or anywhere in between. Just make sure to get back by night time. We have a curfew in place, ya see, to make sure yer safe in case ya stumble across wild nocturnal animals. As long as yer back before dark, yer absolutely fine. Just lock yer doors – ya wouldn’t believe how clever the animals are.

“When we get to the village I’ll be showin’ ya to yer homes, since it’ll be dark by then. I won’t get to show ya round the market, so I’ll just tell ya about it now. The market’s open every day – ya might see a Torium Courier comin’ down around about midday for the town gatherin’ and the news, which ya might wanna hear since it’s about the big ol’ buildin’ you’ll be seein’ soon. You can also go ask ‘em ‘bout things, since it’s their job to keep the village in contact with the sanatorium, and our Divine Brother Michael.

“And, er, it might be obvious, but don’t cross this bridge when it’s windy, alright?”

As soon as Avalia steps onto the bridge, she knows why that is. The wood is sturdy, but it’s a rope bridge and one with railings that someone could easily fall over. Just across it is the village, and faraway on the hill the sanatorium grows closer as they traverse it. Veladon’s judgemental look has only grown and it’s stuck on the wood underfoot. Avalia has to fight back laughter.

Once they’re across the bridge, they’re standing on the village’s soil. Fel leads them around, talking about the different houses and who they belong to, as well as pointing out the restaurant and the market stalls that bustle with life. The whole place is absolutely stunning and there isn’t a hint of negativity in the air. Everything feels light and dreamlike. Finally they arrive where they will be staying – with the exception of Drolden, of course – and Fel waves them goodbye with a smile and a flicker of his tongue before whisking around to his housemate. Avalia doesn’t want to think about what they’ll probably be getting up to.

As she sets down her suitcase, preparing to unpack, she can’t help but smile, ignoring Kismet’s idle chatter. _This place is cool, everyone’s so carefree…_ she takes off her jacket, laying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. _No wonder Valas came to work around here. It’s perfect._


	2. You Can't Try To Tell Him Otherwise [Rewritten]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING, SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> rewritten as of 12/11/2020

Fel has to admit that messing with Drolden is the most thrilling thing he’s done all week. Now that they’re away from Veladon, the dark elf returns Fel’s flirting with a little of his own, though he never turns to look at the serpentine man.

Fel lets them into his house before locking the door behind them, seeing as it’s getting quite dark out. _It’s not safe out there. Definitely don’t wanna put prettyboy in a situation like that._

He immediately throws off his sandals and slumps back against his sofa with a groan of satisfaction. “Bedrooms are upstairs – mine’s the one at the end of the corridor, yours is the spare room at the front with the blue carpet. Don’t go out and don’t open the windows. It’s dangerous out there.”

“Oh,” Drolden hums, though he doesn’t sound surprised. “Well I suppose I’m stuck in here with you.”

“C’mon, I’m not that bad,” Fel smirks, draping himself across the couch, legs crossed, “ya just haven’t had the chance to get to know me yet.”

“And what does that entail, Fel?” Drolden paces over, gaze lingering on the islander’s lithe frame for a moment before he too takes a seat on the armchair beside the couch.

“Maybe a little alone time, if ya get what I mean,” Fel winks. He doesn’t expect anything to come from it – nothing ever did, which he was fine with – and he was quite afraid of going anywhere with his flirting, but Drolden seemed interested. _He’s probably gonna back out if anythin’ gets too serious…_

“Well, aren’t we alone right now?” the dark elf smirks. _Alright, I’m outta here._

“Mm, looks like we are,” he chuckles, feigning thoughtfulness before getting to his feet. “Well, I’m hoppin’ in the shower. Care to join me?”

Drolden laughs, shrugging and raising a brow. “Sure, why not?”

“O-oh, really?” Fel’s tanned face goes red. His expression swiftly changed from smug to flustered, and he trips over his words. “Yer actually gonna..?”

“You asked me,” he says as he gets up, not bothering to adjust the ripples in his designer clothes.

“Uh, alright then. C’mon,” he gestures for Drolden to follow as he heads up to the bathroom. It’s decently-sized, but nothing special. Though he has a bath, Fel prefers to shower, since it takes up less time and makes him feel cleaner, but he isn’t entirely opposed to a good bath every once in a while, especially when he wants to soak in some of the nice sanatorium stuff. It leaves him smelling heavenly, which he’s certain is their goal.

He isn’t nervous about undressing. It’s not a big deal to him, and he finds no shame in his body being seen, even if it is dotted with pale yellow and black scales. He runs a hand through his hair, his back facing Drolden, and then he turns on the shower. As he waits for it to heat up, he hears the sound of the other undressing too. Footsteps signal his approach.

Drolden’s hand ghosts Fel’s figure for a few moments before the serpentine man turns around. He realises he’s made a mistake when the dark elf’s red eyes wander downwards, then stop. Drolden lets out a curious noise. “Oh?”

“Ah- fuck,” he laughs nervously. He isn’t used to this situation. It’s easy for him to forget that it’s something in need of revealing, preferably _before_ anything actually happens. “Well… I’m trans. Yay.”

Drolden hums, gaze returning to Fel’s face. “I suppose it’s even more reason my father can’t find out about this.”

“Yer father really ain’t crazy about De _Pride_ Isle, huh?” he chuckles. “Should’a known what he was in for.”

“I think he did, he just seems to have a thing for judging everything,” Drolden remarks, running a hand over the other’s chest. Two scars sit beneath his pecs, marking his otherwise clear skin. Fel can make out a few scars upon the Drow’s body, but doesn’t linger on them.

“Well anyway, the water should be warm by now,” Fel smiles, backing away to step into the shower. Sure enough, the cascading water is a satisfactory temperature, drawing from him a sigh of approval. He pulls his tail close to his legs to allow Drolden room. Soon Drolden accompanies him, their skin brushing, enjoying the warmth.

For some time they’re quiet and motionless. They’d only known each other for a couple hours, after all. Fel begins to work some shampoo through his blue-black hair, purposefully brushing his tail against whatever sensitive part of Drolden what he could whilst remaining reasonably subtle. He can’t invite someone into the shower and then _not_ make some sort of move.

Drolden follows in washing his hair, though his hands definitely aren’t idle. They run across Fel’s smooth shoulder scales, then onto his back before venturing to glide across his ass.

“So, if I’m readin’ the room right, I might hazard a guess and say yer a top,” the islander chuckles, washing out the bubbles from his hair before going to run some conditioner through it.

“What, surprised?” the dark elf murmurs, a smirk in his voice.

“I’m used to doin’ that part, ya see. Well – when I’ve actually done things, which is rare. So this is a first,” he explains, next lathering his body in some of the nice sanatorium-made stuff. Drolden beats his hands to it, picking it up for himself. The dark elf’s fingers are soon wandering across every inch of Fel’s skin, caressing his throat and working their way down. He shudders in satisfaction.

“So you’re telling me you’re a virgin?” Drolden hums thoughtfully, using the remainder of the bodywash on himself.

“Yup,” Fel answers, turning his head to side-eye the other mischeviously. “Ever felt a virgin like me before? Maybe after this shower I’ll let ya have a little while to explore.”

“You’ll ‘let me’, hm?” a hand tiptoes up to the serpentine man’s throat. It doesn’t clamp down until Fel tilts his head back and whispers encouragement, which cuts swiftly when his airway tightens.

He went to wheeze a ‘yes’ but cuts himself off after hearing the weakness in his voice. _So this is domination, huh?_ Fel’s smirk grows. _I like it._

Eventually, after some less than graceful grinding, they decide to switch off the shower and dry up. Fel makes a show – a teasing one, of course – of his body as he goes about it, knowing that Drolden’s watching intently. Then, they head for the bedroom.

The sandy orange walls immediately make him feel in his element, so Fel is the first one to make a move once the door closes. He quickly ensures they’re both naked, then pushes Drolden against the wall. Baring his fangs with a soft hiss for just a moment, a small assertion of confidence, he presses their bodies together, grabbing at the tourist with ferocity. He returns it, but Fel swiftly puts a stop to it, using a hand and his tail to pin down the purple-skinned man’s wrists.

After some teasing, he kneels down and continued with his tongue. This is something he’s certainly done before, so he knows what he’s doing, though he’s by no means an expert. It’s good enough to draw noises from Drolden’s lips, and good enough that the dark elf works fingers through Fel’s half-dry hair, gripping it as they both fall into a rhythm. Fel’s half-lidded eyes flicker open every now and then to flit upwards, admiring the body before him, even if he can’t see it all at such an angle. He wants more of this man, and has the full intent to experience him.

When Drolden’s groans become more desperate, Fel pulls his lips away, jerking the other off until he cums, splattering hot liquid all over the other’s face. But they aren’t done.

Drolden swiftly takes control, picking up Fel and setting him back down on the bed, not bothering to clean his sticky face. _Man likes the frazzled post-blowjob look, huh?_

“So what’s the plan?” Fel licks his lips, slightly out of breath, spreading his legs in invitation. Drolden’s hands don’t wander past the dips of Fel’s thighs, cautious.

“Where do you want to be fucked?” he asks, somewhat casually. _Totally smooth._

“Er, well I’m spreadin’ my legs, so…” Fel chuckles, tucking his hands under his pillow.

Humming gently, Drolden’s hands push onwards, having received the confirmation he needs. Fingers carefully move down, abruptly slipping into wetness and tracing downwards until finding an entrance. Fel is still apart from the occasional shuffle. He’s been touched like this before, but nobody has ever probed at that hole. Drolden is more careful than he’d anticipated, and the caution was _very_ welcome.

One finger pushes inside of Fel and he lets out a faint whine. The sensation is new and satisfying, though extremely weird. Another finger follows without much resistance, but the third hurts and Fel can’t help but flinch and cling to his pillow.

“Keep going,” Fel hisses before Drolden can check on him, starting to roll his hips gently in encouragement. It hurts when the fingers flex or move to stretch him out, but it’s nothing he can’t handle, and he knows it’ll be worth it.

After a few minutes of small movement and soft hums of pleasure, Fel opens his legs as wide as he can, and with his head tilted back and face a deep red, he murmurs, “I’m ready.”

Drolden’s fingers retreat, covered in a sticky wetness which he licks off swiftly. Fel turns his upper body to rummage around in his drawer. He doesn’t have much, but he manages to retrieve one of his many condoms, which he promptly hands to the other. Drolden immediately prepares himself.

“Do you have any lube?” the dark elf asks, voice laced with a rumble that wasn’t there before. Fel had _plenty,_ so it was easy to find some and hand it to Drolden.

Once they’re both ready, Drolden begins, grinding against Fel, bringing them both enough stimulation to drag moans from their mouths. He’s certain he could be content with this, but he wants to know what the rest feels like – what _Drolden_ feels like.

But _fuck_ does it hurt. When Drolden starts to push in, he can feel a terrible burning sensation, one that makes him desperately grasp onto his pillow and hiss, his fangs bared. Drolden pauses whenever he hisses too loud, but he encourages him to continue, until the burning pain fizzles out into just a light ache.

Fel breathes a sigh of relief when it’s over, his hands releasing the pillow. “Is there any blood?”

Drolden pauses for a moment, pulling out a little. “There’s some. Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” he answers with a smile. “I can continue, if you’re ready.”

“Hm,” Drolden moves forward again, still slow, until he’s settled deep inside of Fel. The two stay like the for a short while, letting the pain ebb away until eventually the islander gives a soft ‘go on’ and they start to move.

The new sensation of being fucked is strangely pleasurable. Fel has always wondered what his friends were talking about, considering he’d never shared their experience. Whilst he had expectations and ideas about what it might be like, none of them come close to the actual feeling. He likes it, a _lot._ Even if he never sleeps with Drolden again, he can see himself bottoming with others if they wanted it. Considering it would hopefully be less painful, it won’t be all that hard either.

Fel never realised just how loud he can be. His moans come out loud and clear, and he’s _very_ glad that he’d closed the windows. Drolden seems to enjoy the noise, and honestly? Fel does too. He’s barely aware that he’s rolling his hips and clutching his pillow tight, fangs bared and the tip of his tail twitching wildly. Everything feels so very _blissful,_ and he doesn’t want it to end.

The moderate pace continues for some time, Fel’s sounds falling into time with the movements, until Drolden leans in a little closer, bracing one hand on the bed and the other on Fel’s wrist. Confused, the islander goes to tilt his head, but swiftly the rhythm becomes more frantic, the pace picking up greatly, the sound of skin on skin intermingling with even louder moans. He thought that sex felt good before, but this was something completely new, something he likes even more than the nice, soft motions. It rocks Fel’s body, pushing him back against his headrest. Drolden’s heavy breaths replace his former silence, filling the room with their noise, getting louder and louder.

Fel cums first, crying out and digging his nails into the pillow harder than he’s ever done before. He’s pretty sure that was what Drolden wanted, and honestly it felt damn _good._ It’s different to the other times he’s climaxed and he knows this would be one to remember. Drolden follows soon after, grinding into him until he’s all done, laying on top of Fel and panting.

“Well that was nice,” Fel says after some time, relaxing his body and closing his eyes. He’s starting to think that maybe the shower should have come _after_ the sex, but it’s a bit too late for that. He doesn’t like to run water after dark unless he has to, so he figures he’ll just get a towel to dry himself off.

“Yes,” Drolden agrees, breathing deep and hard, shifting every now and then to avoid Fel’s chest hair going up his nose, “it was.”

“Well settle yerself down, I’m gonna go clean up. And er… don’t open any windows, a’ight?” he advises. Drolden rolls over and he gets up to head to the bathroom.

He hopes Drolden won’t question why he takes a candle instead of turning on the lights, but he’s sure he’s too blissed out to notice.


	3. God Knows It's Only Time

Fel wakes up first, his back to Drolden’s and his arms clutching his pillow. He stays like that until he grows restless, getting out of bed and making sure Drolden remains tucked in and comfortable. He opens his windows to let in some air and heads for the bathroom.

When he looks in the mirror, he stares for a little while, checking his scales and pushing his messy hair into place. He brushes his teeth, careful around his fangs, and runs some soapy water over his tail to keep it shiny and clean. Afterwards, he gets dressed and prepares for the day, waking up the tourist and checking his watch.

“Mornin’,” he smirks when Drolden’s eyes open, “best to get up. I wanna show ya round the market. I didn’t get any chance to show ya last night.”

“Hm,” the dark elf responds absently, rubbing his eyes as he sits upright. He doesn’t take long to come to his senses, blinking and looking down at his clothes from the previous day. “I’d best get dressed.”

“Yup,” Fel agrees, casting a brief glance across the other’s body, letting thoughts of the former night wash over him. _Would he do it again?_

That thought lingers as they head downstairs. Drolden finds his bags and retrieves a new set of clothes that would be comfortable for a warm day. When both of them are ready, they head outside.

Outside, the village is lively. Light chatter fills the air with noise and the bright banners and shopping stalls paint the houses in all sorts of colours. Islanders chatter and walk about. Fel looks over everyone, pleased to see none of the regulars missing.

“Come on, let’s take a look before yer family comes out,” Fel urges, reaching to grab Drolden’s hand. He realises what he’s done all too late, and prepares to apologise, until he feels fingers clasp his own. The dark elf shows no emotion, but the reciprocation of the gesture says enough. Fel genuinely lightens up, showing a true happiness over his usual elated persona, and he joyfully pulls Drolden along with him to the nearest stall. The vendor is one of the older inhabitants of the island.

Khepri is a calm woman with dyed blue hair and a narrow, freckled face. Her green eyes are gentle, following Fel as he approaches her plant store. She sells mostly flowers and herbs, but if you ask her about it she’s more than happy to sell pesticides and other plant treatments. Fel likes to buy from her to keep the front of his house looking nice. He plants flowers among the bushes to give them colour and life. _Maybe I could pick up some purple ones to remember Drolden._

“Hey Khep,” he greets her with a grin, already perusing the flowers on show. There aren’t many purple ones, but what she does have is beautiful. He likes the look of the lavender and the roses, and can definitely find a nice place to put them among the bushes. He draws out his examination of the flowers, though, not only wanting to talk to Khepri but wanting her to notice his very obvious hand-holding.

“Hello Fel,” she responds softly, raising a brow and offering a playful smirk, “who’s that handsome fella?”

“…Drolden Fermentum,” Drolden replies in his usual low, posh voice, “a visitor.”

“Ooh, the mysterious type. You really know how to choose a man, Fel,” Khepri jokes, leaning against her stall.

“Gotta agree there,” he chuckles, brushing up against Drolden as he picks up the flowers he’d been eyeing. “How much ya want for these?”

“Well lavender’s real cheap, so that’ll go for about five divines. Purple roses are rare though, about fifty divines. I like you, Fel, so how’s forty for the roses?” she offers, clearly thinking that the roses are meant for Drolden. He supposes he wouldn’t mind giving Drolden one, though it’ll be hard to find somewhere for him to keep it where his father wouldn’t see. _Drolden’s rose will have to wait._

He digs out his wallet, rooting around for the biggest bills so she won’t have to count change. In the end, he just pays fifty, since she was so nice to him. She thanks him profusely, then the two exchange goodbyes and Fel walks off with the flowers in one hand and Drolden’s hand in the other.

“So yeah, that was Khepri,” he explains excitedly, as if this is the best thing in the world.

“Yes, I heard,” Drolden replies absently.

“Great, ‘cos she’s lovely. The older folk here are really nice; they love me a lot so I get lots’a discounts, but I think she just gave me that one ‘cos she thought I found a new lover,” Fel laughs, bright eyes set on the path ahead of him. _Maybe I can get Drolden something nice from the jewellery stall… but then again, it doesn’t look like he wears jewellery. Something nice to wear, perhaps? No… dammit Drolden, you’re a damn pain._

“Hm,” Drolden acknowledges him, giving him a side-glance, “how lucky.”

“Oh, _very._ I just try my best,” he smiles, trying his best to ignore the jewellery stall. Ultimately he caves, dragging Drolden with him as he stares at all the shark-tooth necklaces and the leather bracelets. He runs his fingers across the ones with the little blades, testing their sharpness, thrilled that something so dangerous can be stuck on a necklace. He looks over the rings, especially intrigued by the ones carved to look like wolves and big cats and dragons and snakes.

“You’re such a child,” the vendor, this time a redhead with many scars called Kōjin, commented. He never means his words as actual insults – Fel realised that a long time ago. It’s just friendly banter, and Fel is happy to return it.

“You’re such an old man,” he chuckles, fidgeting with a few rings until he finds one that absolutely thrills him. It’s pretty thick and beautifully made to resemble the claws of some bird clasping the wearer’s fingers. The talons themselves are made of a black gem. Fel is tempted to buy it for himself, but he knows it’s a perfect gift.

He grabs his wallet again, the ring in his hand. “I want this.”

“Sure can do, kiddo,” Kōjin nods, not even looking at the ring as he names the price. He knows all his jewellery like the back of his hand, so it doesn’t take him much to figure out what’s being taken and what’s left. “Forty, for you.”

“Easy,” he smirks, “but I feel bad for such a wrinkled old fella. Got a leave a tip, so yer wife can get ya up to the ‘torium for a facelift.”

“Thought you needed the money to get those weird scales taken off, snake boy,” Kōjin jests as he takes the cash, a friendly look in his eyes.

“I know you can’t say no to a tip, bud,” Fel offers the man a handshake, which he quickly takes. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the older man looks between the two, offering Fel a wink. He clearly gets the idea behind the purchase.

Fel leads Drolden away from the stalls and round to the back of his house, where they have a brilliant view of the ocean and the still rising sun. He sits down cross-legged in the grass, curling his tail onto his lap, though Drolden doesn’t follow.

“Well that’s gonna be this pretty hard,” Fel murmurs to himself, looking up to the other. Drolden’s hands are behind his back, but he’s at least taking in the view before him. The silence isn’t uncomfortable, so the islander figures that he’s okay, and that it’s fine to give him his gift. He lifts his voice to a more audible level and fishes out the ring from his wallet, where he’d stored it after the purchase. “Hey, big boy.”

The dark elf turns his attention from the gorgeous sight to Fel. _Weird, unimpressive Fel. But hey, I gotta look cute from this angle at least._ “Hm?”

“Oh God, this is gonna-” he fumbles for words, getting shy all of a sudden, hoping his gift is not in any way associated with any kind of proposal. He can’t stop thinking about it. “So, this um… this is for you.”

Fel lifts the ring carefully, both his hands beneath it, cupping it as if it’s some sacred artefact. Drolden takes it, lifting it to the sun and examining it. His expression doesn’t change, and for a moment Fel’s anxiety wells up in his stomach. He feels sick.

“Hm, the ring from earlier. You’re not discreet in any of your gifts, are you? Though it cannot be helped with someone like me,” Drolden muses, his eyes not once leaving the ring. “Though, it is a nice souvenir, and it will be a nice addition to the… growing collection from places I visit.”

“Ya sound like yer monologuing and it’s kind’a hot,” Fel can’t help but chuckle, though really he wants to make some soft, affectionate comment. It isn’t the time for that, considering how little they really know each other, so he decides to settle for something more neutral. “I’m glad ya like it. I think.”

Drolden casts his gaze down to Fel, his intimidatingly indifferent gaze piercing through him. “Were you scared I wouldn’t enjoy it?”

“Damn right I was. Yer terrifying, I can’t read ya to save my life. I think that’s somethin’ yer goin’ for, though,” Fel confesses, relaxing where he sits in the grass, looking back to the view. He feels the soft, healthy frass beneath his fingers before running them over his curled tail, the sensation gradually resting his rapid heartrate. “I haven’t really bought gifts for people before, an’ when I did it was pretty superficial. Not sayin’ we have anythin’ profound or unique, but… it’s somethin’ more than nothin’.”

“So you lost your virginity to a guy on the first day, and now you’re having a bit of a crush,” Drolden summarises smoothly. Fel has never felt more attacked in his life. “Though it is normal for people who lost their virginity to feel somewhat attached.”

Fel sighs dramatically, falling back into the grass and draping a hand over his forehead. “You’re so good at supervillain monologuing, yer either saying near to nothin’ or goin on like an evil genius.”

“I’m very used to making speeches, so excuse the so-called ‘supervillain monologuing’,” Drolden’s voice rolls out like a purr, deep and somehow calming, though very intimidating all at the same time. _Maybe it’s ‘cos I’m on the floor and he’s way up there? I wanna trip him up but that’d totally end badly._

“Already told you it’s hot, nothin’ to excuse,” Fel laughs warmly, rolling his hands in the grass. He wishes Drolden would join him, but he guesses that’ll have to wait for some other time.

_Speaking of time…_ Fel glances at his sanatorium-assigned watch. It’s still early, and all tourist house alarms are set for a very specific time. He looks up with a smile to the dark elf. “Y’should be headin’ back to yer family before they figure out you’ve been spendin’ time with this filthy local.”

“Yes, I’m sure my father would be _thrilled_ if he found out,” Drolden answers dryly, putting the ring away in his pocket. Fel gets up quickly to press a kiss to the other’s jaw.

“Alright. See ya later – I’m makin’ dinner if you’d like to stop by but I won’t be offended if ya don’t,” he smiles, though he very much hopes Drolden will come for dinner, and he watches as the other waves and makes his way back into the main street.


End file.
